


Without You I'm Nothing [Vid]

by condnsdmlk



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide.</p>
<p>Artist/Song: Placebo ft. David Bowie - Without You I'm Nothing<br/>Source: The Great Gatsby [1974]<br/>Length: 03:54</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You I'm Nothing [Vid]

  
  


[Without You (I'm Nothing)](http://vimeo.com/31741281)

from [condnsdmlk](http://vimeo.com/user6198030) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/3767.html)|[Dreamwidth](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/3460.html)|[Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/48597732273/vid-title-without-you-im-nothing-source-the)


End file.
